


Watch Repairman

by deregyu



Series: Omega Squad Story [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Omega Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deregyu/pseuds/deregyu
Summary: Captain Teemo from Omega sqaud get a new mission to make his allies' time flow again.
Relationships: Teemo/Veigar (League of Legends)
Series: Omega Squad Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


  


I was dead with my comrades. Myself was killed at there. The tricky one, the dear one, everyone all disappeared in a handful of ash, and I wandered around the battlefield alone for years, losing myself.

It was also difficult to give affection to successors, who were about to die soon. I found out that the fragment of farewell was that big when I deeply shared my affection. 

FM and rules were thoroughly ignored. You can't keep up with any of your friends, but you only cares about that shit discipline. There have been several warnings from the ministers, but don't be ridiculous.

It's been years since I repeated cutting out the flesh meaninglessly. Finally, this empty life was over.

Bandle City, located in the soul world. The vast, goddamned mana that was incomparable to any other place used to be the prey of countless times. But who would have expected that even "Void," once called Icathsia, would be aiming for Bandle City? No, even if I expected it, can I stop them as just a small yordle? Althought it was a urban-country, I didn't expected a country would disappear so quickly.

“......”

Looking at the disappearing village, I stopped mending a voidborn and looked at the cracks in the black and purple colors. It was the same color as the body fluid of an void swarm that was barely breathing. Reminding Veigar said that one day. No light, no heat, no gravity, no time, anything, but this magical crack witnessed in Runeterra was burning in nameless purple. Ah, he knew such a weird.

The crack was getting closer. The swarm in my hand weakened, and I noticed my end. I didn't know it would end like this. Is there another afterlife that is different from the soul world? Will the comrades who went there first be waiting? Or should I spend eternity in a void with nothing? Leaving countless questions behind, I threw myself into the cracks.

Empty space was simply a contradiction. Nothing, but the void was full of fiery energy.

I have a burning pain all over my body. I can't breathe. I missed the swarm in my hand. Breathing in short breath, I chased after fled one. What's the point of following the void swarm while enduring the tearing pain? Whatever, if I could get out of this hell right now!

Soon the swarm gnawed at the space and caused a crack and escaped there. a hole in which bright light leaks. Instinctively, I felt it was an exit out of the void. Does the concept of throwing body work here? I stretch out my arms desperately to the crowd of light.

Bump. I couldn't hold my head down properly, and my body rolled at its own way. Seeing that there is ground, the void seems to have escaped. But it was strangely peaceful outside. I couldn't see the Bandle city that was melting down in black and purple.

I couldn't say it was a fantasy, cause' I didn't feel any more pain. So what's going on here? The vivid sense of hitting the ground... I don't think it's either a dream or an afterlife.

I looked around. It wasn't long before I noticed where I was. The place where I spent time with my comrades. The place where time has stopped forever. Omega Squad. Is it a game of fate? Even if we fall, we'll come here. In particular, the Omega Squad was reorganized directly under the main unit after all of its seniors died, and the facility itself was demolished. Then, what is this division standing in front of me

"There, wait! Identify yourself!"

Someone shouted in front of me. Why are you standing in front of me? Tristana, the squad leader. I clearly saw with my own eyes that you were dying in the hospital, lamenting that you couldn't die on the battlefield. Is everything illusion? But... by intuition, I could tell. I have returned to the past.

“......”

He eased his guard and walked to Tristana.

"You're definitely dressed as our squad... I've never seen you before. Who are you?"  
"Cap- Private, Teemo. I've been assigned to the Omega Squad as of today."  
"......You're Teemo? Well... Take off that mask first."

He took off his mask in a gentle manner. Compared to when I first came here, my beard grew and I got quite a scar.

"....Hum. Well, it's similar."

Tristana seemed a little embarrassed. Is my face that different? Even if I got old, yordles don't get older so much.

"I don't know how you got it, but that mask, I'll let you wear it. I don't really know how this noob entered the Omega squad. But just don't think about your military career roughly because you're the minister's son, okay?!"

The Omega Squad, a veteran war special force. The reason why I was able to be assigned here, whose military career was only a month away, is simple. I was a 'parachute'. You were going to use it as a chessman in military. Oh, I didn't even know it was all useless.

"Yes, sir!"  
"Huh, good! Welcome to the Omega Squad!"

Tristana Sergeant Major. In most cases, the squad leader is like a sergeant, but due to the case of the special forces, she with the highest rank among noncommissioned officers has become the squad leader.

"First of all, your seniors will be gathered in the living room, so say hello. You can unpack your luggage in the private room. Any other questions?"  
"No, sir."  
"...Okay, go away."

The reaction is subtly different from before. Well, it's strange to see the darkest spirit of the last scout on the face of Private soldier.

The situation flew as I have remembered. After entering the unit with the guidance of the squad leader, the first one I encountered was Twitch the sanitary.

"Hahaha! I couldn't expect to see a noob here. Are you a recruit?"  
"Private, Teemo. I've been assigned to Omega Squad now on!"

Sergeant Twitch... Although he was a military doctor from Zaun, he was crazy about the constant war and transferred to the military...Did he say this himself?

"Hahaha! My name is Twitch! Class is a Sergeant! It'll take a while for you to catch up with me! Kha."  
“......”  
"...Why are you staring at me like that? It's just scare..."

The first mission with this lunatic rat guy was the horrors themselves. I almost blew myself up in a toxic bomb when the hook broke... It was quite a difficult training at the time, but Twitch's fighting style itself was well matched and used to imitate me.

"...I'm sorry. I look forward to working with you!"  
"Hmmm. Look forward to your first mission. It's funny to think of your face when you step on the bomb! Khehe."

Just ignore the provocation. And next to him, Fizz the Saboteur.

"Fish, fish fish!"  
"Private, Teemo. Nice to meet you!"  
"Whoa, what are you?! You scared me because you weren't surprised!"

In fact, it is natural to fall down in surprise to see a dolphin suddenly rising from the ground. I also fell down screaming at the dolphin at first, but I'm used to the constant pranks ever since.

"Hmm, that's embarrassing. I'm Sergeant Fizz! Jeezs, I could've been the upper class like Twich.”  
"That's because you got caught by your bosses."  
"...uh, anyway! Let's train with me next. It's an underwater drill, so be alert in advance~"

The training with this yordle was also quite difficult. The underwater warfare training didn't fit me too well, and riding this dolphin wasn't easy either. I slipped and almost died.

"Well, where did Veigar go again?"  
"He? Uh, I don't know. He'd be on the control tower again. Hey, Teemo. Can you find him on your own?”  
"Yes, I can!"  
"Hehe, if you don't know, don't ask us, just look at the map!"

Twitch and Fizz. Ever since they joined the Omega Squad at the same time, they've been stuck. They say they're playing amongst themselves. Both were also lazy to take care of his successor.

How can I forget about that place? The stairs that I used to go up to see you every day were so high. The highest control tower in the Omega Squad, where my most precious one stood every day. You were in there, Veigar.

I felt it when I saw other seniors, but seeing you makes me feel dull. Is this a dream? I never thought I'd see you again with these eyes.

But when I saw Veigar staring at me, I remembered what first impressions of each other were. This is not the time to be sentimental. Let's try to keep my temper down.

"Private, Teemo. I've been assigned to the Omega Suqad as of today. Nice to meet you!"  
“......”

Without saying anything, Veigar just stared at me. Veigar had a lot of complaints about me from the first time he saw me.

"......Huh! What the hell's going on, How could a novice enter the sacred Omega Squad!"  
"Sorry, I'll do my best!"  
"II hate revolving door like you. If you don't do it right, I'll kick your ass!!"

No wonder Veigar didn't like me. Veigar, who entered the Omega Squad without any cronyism, and Teemo, who entered the Omega Squad without any bleeding, thanks to his father. It was a relationship that each couldn't seem to get closer.

"......What are you doing, won't you just leave here? Hurry up! I don't want anyone in my territory!"  
"Excuse me."

Unable to continue the conversation any longer, I turned around and went down. According to my memory, Veigar's beating continued for a while. But it's okay. If I try hard, I'll be able to go back to what we used to be.

...Back to the old days, then what? What does that mean? I gave Veigar all my affection, but what was the result? It's been shattered and I've changed like this.

Why did I fall to the past or here? It is another series of suffering to see comrades who have already died once ― especially when I see Veigar.

And why do I keep Veigar special? Because I like him? I used to like Veigar. Do I still like Veigar now?

I am not convinced that...

But the seniors I just met, they're alive now. It would be more painful to see they die again. Especially if Veigar dies.

I still don't know if I like Veigar, but it's clear he's special to me. And I'm sure other seniors are alive now. Then what about me? I've been going from the future to the past for a long time, should I save the seniors? Everyone died during the raid from the emptiness anyway.

As I went down the stairs, I thought about it endlessly, but it was just a desk theory. Returning to the past, I am no longer a captain, nor a squad leader. I'm just a recruit with no influence. What I could do was fixed. I just have to spend time mixing up the past and the present that come to my mind without trying to think...

I don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do with Veigar. I... What should I do? Eventually, I returned to my private room without giving an answer. Although there is a lifestyle, individual activities and bedtime will be done in a private room for two people. Coincidentally, my roommate is Veigar, too. 

In fact, it's not that I never imagined going back to the past and meeting Veigar again. I just didn't know it was painful like this.

Only then did I begin to unpack one by one from my waist. A folding knife used in the battlefield. Military emergency food. Mushroom friend. A toxic bomb... I think I'll have to secretly return the mushrooms and bombs. 

I took off my mask at last. Originally, it was an ordinary gas mask, but it was later renovated together with the mask that Veigar was wearing. It was left as a keepsake, but isn't it keepsake anymore?

I thought while looking at this mask. I'm still not sure I like Veigar. But I'm sure Veigar is still precious to me, and I'd like to save whatever happens at the end. If possible, other senior officers... It was just a vague wind.

Seeing my face, Tristana's reaction flashed across my mind. What is so strange? I finally understood Tristana's reaction when I saw the mirror.

My left eye was glowing with ominous violet, like the blood of an voidborn.


	2. Chapter 2

What are these eyes? Is it related to the energy I felt when I fell into the Void? I wish I could ask Veigar, but I'm not in a situation to talk to him...

"It's complicated... Damn it. Nothing's going to happen, right?”

The color of the eyes only turned ominous, and there was no particular discomfort or fatigue. But just because I don't feel anything, I shouldn't just leave it alone. I have no choice but to find a solution, if not for now.

I can't help it since I've already seen Tristana, but I'll try to refrain from showing my face to other seniors as much as possible. Especially Veigar might get more alert.


End file.
